


【有爱就能谈恋爱】（九）

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007





	【有爱就能谈恋爱】（九）

【有爱就能谈恋爱】（九）

这一路上，只能用两个字来形容。  
煎熬。  
好不容易回到宅子，解雨臣先把庄睿扶到浴室，给人用温水洗了洗脸庞稍微醒酒，人儿在他怀里挣扎般闹别扭，嘴里叽里咕地不晓得在喃囔些什么。  
擦干净脸上的水珠，解雨臣把他抱上床，正想转头先把浴室的灯关了，却被庄睿一把拉住衣摆，力气倒比以前大了不少，一拉就把他原地踉跄了一下往床上倒去，眼看就要压着人儿，解雨臣眼明手快地用手顶在庄睿的枕头两旁撑住身体，才没有把棉花糖压成肉饼。  
两人面面相觑，近得呼吸气息都喷在对方的脸庞上，红色从脸颊蔓延到脖子、锁骨、胸膛，红得漂亮，脖子上的皮肤吹弹可破。  
庄睿眼神迷离，不清楚是不是还醉着，双手缠着上方人的脖子，昂起头在对方嘴唇上轻啄几下，主动献吻。  
就在人儿准备伸舌头时，解雨臣一手压下庄睿的肩膀，把人重新压回枕头上，人儿哎呦一声摔回上面，然后换来一个不满的白眼。  
“身体怎么样了？”  
解雨臣忍住想要咬人脖子的冲动，尽温柔低声问着。“好了……”  
庄睿把人的脑袋往下压，搁在脖子旁边，调好舒服的姿势乖乖躺着。  
解雨臣气息全喷在上面，受不住近在眼前的诱惑，舔了舔对方的脖子然后轻咬一口，惹得人儿微微一颤抖。  
解雨臣没有离开脖子，放轻声音说话混着吻声，在沉静的房间里听起来就是充满情欲的气息，色情得让人头皮发麻。  
“还没好呢。”  
庄睿黏黏糯糯地呻吟一声，不回应夫君，右手在对方胸膛抚摸着，正欲伸手去解开上面的纽扣，却又再次被人钳住。  
“上次和艺兴到重庆游玩，胃病发作了不是？”  
解雨臣开始算起旧账来，钳住人儿的手不让动，庄睿有点自知之明，抿了一下嘴。  
“……那是因为我吃了颗变态辣丸子。”  
乖乖回答后，庄睿又伸出另一只手，正准备对纽扣发起攻击，解雨臣比他快，膝盖撑住身体，用另一只手抓住手腕，然后把两只手压在枕头两边。  
“那再上一次，我出差，你又感冒了？”  
“……出门没带伞，淋了点雨。”  
庄睿呜呜两声，委屈得很，决定下次有什么事情都不告诉贴心小棉袄了。  
他甚至觉得，张艺兴就是解雨臣派来监视他的卧底。  
解雨臣见人回答得清楚，确定人儿酒醒了不少。  
“所以，身体好了没？”  
庄睿又不回答，在身下扭了几下，被人钳着的感觉不好受，身体又热得要命，挣扎中不小心用膝盖蹭到上方人的下体，巨大硬得不行，仿佛快要撑破拉链。  
似乎找到致命点，庄睿上半身不动了，蹬起膝盖就往那硬物上一下一下地蹭着，那双钳住他的手下意识抖了抖，解雨臣把深呼吸的声音都喷在他的脖子上。  
“不做，我就找Lay总去。”  
不知道是不是最近和张艺兴贴得近，学坏了，会懂得往解雨臣的弱点进行攻击。  
解雨臣听罢，笑了一声，放开右手一把捏住人儿脸上的嘟嘟肉，庄睿嗯了一下，嘴唇被迫张开，一个柔软就这样伸进那圆圆的口腔里面。  
“好啊你，还懂得威胁了？”  
在里面放肆一圈，解雨臣嘟嘟哝哝地说道再次吻住，附下身体用硬物往对方的胯下摩擦着，西裤和西裤互相摩擦，庄睿舒服得娇喘几声，身体开始配合对方的扭动，挣脱后双手乱摸，成功解开了纽扣。  
庄睿喘着气起身把人反压倒在床，跨坐上去，下半身保持摩擦的动作，然后脱掉自己的衣服，趴上去舔着夫君的乳头。  
解雨臣摸索着人儿的下半身 帮他拉开拉链，对方的性器快要冲破内裤，形状都印了出来，一手抚摸着人儿光滑的背部，把手伸进去，握住，用拇指戳戳他的龟头，然后撸动。  
“啊啊……等一下。”  
庄睿呻吟一声打了个颤，一把握住夫君的手，阻止他的撸动动作。  
“怎么了？”  
撸动的动作是停了，但是解雨臣的拇指依然在操作中，一下一下地在他龟头上打圈圈，庄睿咬着下唇昂头闭眼，深呼出一口气，调整呼吸。  
“我帮你，你先射……”  
庄睿有点担心。  
他的身子确实没好多少，他怕像上次那样，先射了，然后就没力气了，担心撑不到结合的那个时候。  
解雨臣自然明白人儿的心思，扶着人移到床边的地板上，自己跨腿坐在床上，看着人儿在他双腿之间乖乖地解开他的皮带，拉开内裤，巨大的肉棒就这样弹了出来，看得庄睿不禁咽了一口口水。  
伸手摸了一下性器，然后握住撸动几下，微微低下头，一边撸动一边伸着小舌头舔着柱体，描绘着青根，然后吸吮，口腔分泌出唾液，把整根肉棒都沾得湿漉漉的。  
解雨臣全身火热得不行，居高临下地看着庄睿舔舐他的欲望，胯下舒服得膨胀一圈，一手捏着人儿的脸颊，才发现另一只手已经不由自主的抓住了床单。  
庄睿一手抚摸着夫君大腿内侧，另一只手扶着肉棒，找好位置含住龟头，然后慢慢深入温热的口腔中, 进行吞吐。  
估计人儿是想要尝试深喉，可是肉棒太过巨大，才到口腔内壁吞吐没几下, 人儿就难受得把肉棒吐回出来，龟头和口腔中拉出一条银丝，庄睿舔了舔嘴唇，没断，顺着银丝舔了一下精口，再用舌头把银丝弄断。  
“……怎么做的？”  
解雨臣知道，庄睿问的是深喉教程。  
上次解雨臣为他做的深喉，差点让庄睿舒服得死在床上，他也想让夫君享受一下那种感觉。  
深喉难度太高，解雨臣帮庄睿做的时候也觉得难受，感觉分分钟会窒息，他担心庄睿承受不住。  
但又不得不说，口交时不使用深喉技巧，就没有意义了。  
解雨臣已经被欲望吞噬思想，用拇指抚摸人儿的嘴唇，然后微微撑开嘴，把阴茎重新塞到他的口腔里,压着庄睿的后脑勺，一点一点地深入。  
“……放松喉部。”  
肉棒越进越深，庄睿开始感到难受，闭上眼睛憋出了泪珠，用手抓住夫君的双腿，到达喉咙的时候出现想要呕吐的正常反应，气息全喷在他的下腹上面，难受得发出呜呜的声音，却又很努力地吞着夫君的火热。  
完全进入后，解雨臣舒服得呼出一口气，默默擦掉人儿的眼泪。  
“放松宝贝，放松……”  
庄睿动也动不了，只能听话放松了喉部调整姿势，舌头舔着柱身，慢慢习惯喉咙中的异物。  
“嗯……别动，就这样。”  
等人适应异物后，解雨臣撑直腰部，双手捧着人儿的脑袋，开始抽插起来，巨大的肉棒深深插入喉咙，整根拉出，整根没入，庄睿被插得整个人都在晃动，全程凭着夫君撑着他的身体，双手扶着夫君的下腰，有点难受地发出支支吾吾的声音。  
喉咙和口腔像真空一样吸着他的阴茎，解雨臣舒服得昂头呻吟一声，加快了抽插速度，深深达到最里面，直到身体越来越燥热，全身的血液都往胯下输送，马上就要化成白浊从精口喷射而出。  
解雨臣自然知道自己什么时候会射精，感觉再抽插多一两下就会射出来，就在他忍耐不住想要抽离口腔体外射精时，庄睿一把压住他的腰，不让他离开，紧紧地含住肉棒，解雨臣闪避不急低鸣一声，巨棒在深喉里微微抽搐，直接在庄睿口腔里面射了出来。  
庄睿身体微抖着皱着眉头，没睁开眼睛感觉到灼热液体直冲向喉咙里头，喉结微微一动将热液全部咽下。  
解雨臣大口喘着气，拉出依旧挺立的巨大，捧着人儿的脸蛋，擦掉对方嘴边那来不及吞完的白色。  
庄睿整个脸都红红的，脖子到胸膛，胸膛到小腹都变成粉红色，微微睁开眼，张着嘴巴喘着气，然后艰难地咽了一下口水，喉咙确实不舒服，抬起手心擦掉眼泪。  
解雨臣在想，等等结束后，还是给人泡杯薄荷茶润润嗓子比较好。  
“宝贝，辛苦了。”  
他倒是舒服了不少，这该让人儿舒服了。  
把人从地上拉起抱回床上然后骑上去，退掉人儿的所有衣物，一丝不挂的躺在他身下，庄睿下体红肿得厉害，解雨臣先帮人抚摸着肉棒，暂时让人放松一下。  
“嗯啊……”  
庄睿呻吟两声后闭着眼睛咬着下唇，双手握着夫君的肩膀，胯下被撸得舒服，解雨臣总是喜欢戳他的龟头，时而用拇指和食指轻捏着，时而用拇指在上面压着，爽得他又肿大了好几圈。  
拉起庄睿的腿，把它搭到肩膀上，后穴的大门被打开，里面已经湿了不少，解雨臣一边撸着肉棒，一边伸出手指往蜜穴里面探着，替人扩张。  
虽然分泌了不少液体，但终归是难以进入，解雨臣才进入一根手指，蜜穴就夹得厉害，紧紧地吸住了手指。  
解雨臣已经开始想象，等等把自己的巨大往这紧得厉害的穴口送去，又会有怎样的快感。  
面对异物突然的入侵，庄睿不禁娇嗔一声，拍了拍夫君的肩膀，然后指着床头上的柜子。  
“……润滑剂。”  
“……你还准备这个了？”  
解雨臣不禁失笑出声，伸手拿起娇妻不知道什么时候买的润滑剂，挤一点在手心上，抹在蜜穴周围，然后直接伸出二指往里面插去。  
有了润滑剂的帮助，进去也容易了多，扩了几下在加多一根手指，庄睿咬着下唇忍受着夫君扩张时传来的隐隐作痛，疼痛中却又带来一点点的酥麻感，蜜穴深处发痒，仿佛是在渴望着火热的硬物触碰。  
见扩张差不多了，解雨臣又挤了点润滑油，往自己的肉棒上均匀的擦着，然后把庄睿的双腿搁在两边，用龟头蹭了蹭流着液体的蜜穴。  
“啊啊……”  
感觉到灼热的巨大顶着他的入口，像啄吻般一点一点的戳着他的蜜穴，把龟头塞了进去，然后又退出来，继续在穴口上盘转，明白这是夫君的恶作剧，惹得庄睿难受得要命，委屈得眼泪都掉下来。  
“……夫君……进来……”  
庄睿扭了扭腰，整个人妖艳得不行，解雨臣俯下身吻住人儿的唇， 说了一句小妖精，然后把巨大慢慢推了进去，润滑油从肉棒和蜜穴的裂缝中挤了出来，流了一床单的水。  
巨大的贯穿，让庄睿疼得不禁喊出声来后立马闭住声音，转换成呜呜的压抑声，用双手埋着眼睛，解雨臣见状马上停下了送入，拉开对方的手臂，人儿眼睛红彤彤，泪水止不住的流了他一脸。  
“……疼？”  
“呜嗯……不疼。”  
庄睿轻声说着，咬着下唇，倔强得很，为了分散注意力，只好伸手去撸动自己的肉棒，利用快感来减轻疼痛。  
“一会儿就舒服了，忍一下，宝贝。”  
事到如今已经没有退路，解雨臣拉开人儿撸动的手，然后握住肉棒上下撸动，下半身趁人儿不注意，用力地把肉棒全部送了进去。  
“啊！”  
突然的填满让庄睿娇喊一声抓着夫君的背后，留下了几条抓痕，疼痛过后随之而来的快感覆盖了所有，巨物待在里面一动不动有几分钟，身体在情欲的怂恿下，快就接受了后穴里面的硬物。  
“夫君……可以了……”  
这一全部进去，蜜穴就吸住了他的肉棒，解雨臣也不禁倒吸一口气，却又不想弄疼人儿，待在里面不敢动，但一得到身下人的许可，就迫不及待地往里面抽插着，然后换来娇妻一声声软糯糯的叫床声。  
肉棒撞击着深处，很快就到达那发痒的部位，庄睿被贪得身体一上一下，疼痛过后的舒服感灌顶而来，让他头皮发麻，却什什么都做不了，只能抓住夫君的身体放荡地娇喊着，整个人都软得不行，任由对方摆布。  
“嗯啊、嗯……”  
蜜穴吸着肉棒吸得厉害，解雨臣闷哼一声抬起庄睿的脚放在肩上，情不自禁加快了抽插速度，越插越进，两人的呼吸变得有点凌乱，庄睿舒服得昂起脖子，解雨臣见状，下半身保持抽插，然后往脖子上咬了一口。  
“啊！夫君……我不行了，要射了……”  
下体涨得慌，精口微微颤抖，很明显就要被他肉射了，解雨臣见状，连忙帮人撸着肉棒，庄睿身子因高潮而迭起，尖叫了一声，一个抽搐直接把白色液体射了出来，溅了自己一身。  
庄睿释放后，解雨臣把注意力都留在下半身的抽插上，肉棒摩擦内壁让他已经到达极限，就在一个猛烈地深入中，解雨臣深沉地嗯了一声，抽着下半身把所有热液都射到了深处。  
庄睿没有晕过去，但身体乏力得厉害，眼睛迷茫中还透着一点情欲，软软地躺在床上调整着呼吸，出了一身汗，粉红的身体配着溅在身上的精液，仿佛是一副春风图。  
解雨臣没有拔出肉棒，待在里面不舍离开，就这样拥抱着人儿，然后吻住他的唇。  
“宝贝真棒，进步了。”

TBC


End file.
